


Я прошу

by deadfirstborn



Category: Uzumaki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Death Mentioned, F/M, Poetry, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadfirstborn/pseuds/deadfirstborn
Summary: Я прошу, уничтожьте наш город — я хочу, чтоб конец наступил.
Relationships: Goshima Kirie/Saito Shuichi
Kudos: 4





	Я прошу

я прошу, уничтожьте наш город.  
я хочу, чтоб конец наступил.  
я попал в завихренье, и морок  
крутит вихри из стянутых жил.

я прошу не себе, а для многих,  
оттого ужас дух мне спирал,  
что не то нас покинули боги,  
не то богом являлась спираль.

я прошу, уезжайте, быть может,  
вам удастся судьбы избежать.  
нас проклятие всё равно гложет,  
даже смерть не даёт умирать.

мы провалимся. сгинем так скоро,  
примет нас этот вихрь к себе.  
в голове лишь запутанный ворох  
мыслей, образов, дум о судьбе.

нам останется быть в эпицентре  
этой древней и грузной змеи.  
нам останется  
свиться -  
и вместе  
спать спокойно.  
ведь всё позади.


End file.
